Damage
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: chapter 6 now up.. some major christophkyle ensues. SLASH. After suffering from a head injury, Stan's relationship with Kyle turns abusive. SLASH STANKYLE, CHRISTOPHEKYLE rating now changed to M PLEASE R and R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"K-kyle?"

"Stan oh my God. Yes it's me baby!"

"Wh-why.. my head. Hurts.."

Stan groaned in extreme pain as he tried to focus his eyes on his lover.

"You were in an accident Stan." Tears slowly slid down the redhead's face. "After you ran off.. If you hadn't have been wearing your seatbelt.." Kyle bit down on his tongue to keep himself from crying aloud.

"I-I remember the.." Stan looked up at Kyle. He felt like the biggest asshole ever. Yet again he had caused him more pain. "I'm so sorry Kyle. I got what I deserved I guess."

"No! We had an argument, all couples have them. It's perfectly normal Stan. There is no way in hell that you deserved that."

"Kyle.. I.."

"Stan, just forget about it please."

"How can you do it Kyle? Please just leave me already. I can't continue to do this to you."

"Stan it was a mistake. You aren't going to do it again. I love you."

"But Kyle I-"

"Stan.. please. You just need to focus on getting better."

"Kyle. I lied to you. I should've told you in the first place."

"Dammit Stan! you can never leave it can you! I already got pissed at you and look where it got us... or you for that matter!"

"It got me what I fucking deserved Kyle!"

Kyle looked down at the tiled floor, not knowing what to say. "Stan.."

The door swung open and a tall doctor with a handlebar mustache entered the room.

"Ah I see Mr. Marsh is awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit thanks." Stan closed his eyes and winced as another sharp pain made its way through his head.

"You're very lucky. You could've died. The injuries you sustained were very serious.  
As a result of being unconscious, you have suffered brain damage. The outermost layer of your brain.. the dura mater wasn't able to keep itself from slamming against the inside of your skull at such a high velocity. Luckily you haven't exhibited any serious long term effects from this... physically that is."

"Physically.. and?" Kyle knew there was more to this.

"I cannot promise you that you will be the same mentally, Mr. Marsh."

"Goddamnit, my name is Stan!"

Kyle looked at his lover, shocked at his outburst. "Stan, let the man finish." Kyle nodded at the doctor to continue.

"This isn't always the case, but some people, after suffering head trauma, exhibit different behaviors. Anger outbursts are most common and-"

"Doctor..." Stan glanced up at the name tag. "Doctor Ashwell.. I don't feel any different than I did before, except for the fact that I feel like complete shit."

The doctor nodded his head sympathetically. "The nurse is going to come in and give you your medicine in a few minutes. If you need anything, you know you have the call button." The doctor looked over at Kyle. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You've been here for two days."

Stan's eyes opened as wide as they could go. "Two days!"

Both men ignored him.

"No, I'm going to stay here. I need to make sure he's alright."

"Ok. Let the attendant at the desk know if you need anything."

Kyle nodded and the doctor took his leave.

Stan sqeezed his eyes shut, tightly. "Two days?"

"Yes," Kyle said as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "We're going to get through this Stan."

Stan looked up into Kyle's emerald eyes. "God I love you so much."

Kyle fought back oncoming tears and simply answered, "I love you too."


	2. 3 Months Later

**sorry about the prologue it was kinda boring...**

**South Park doesn't belong to me.**

****

**3 months later**

"Kyle what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stan I already told you, I'm going to a dinner party for work."

"Screw those bastards! It's our anniversary. We should be together for it."

"Yes and this is why I invited you to come along. Besides I'm not going to stay for long."

"That's right because you aren't going to the fucking thing!"

"And why not Stan? Huh? Give me one good reason why I should listen to you! This is my job, my career, my everything. Who the fuck do you think is paying those fucking hospital bills? Your highschool football coaching job? I'm a lawyer Stan. A lawyer. If I lose this, then we're fucked."

"Kyle.. you.. you worthless piece of shit. I work just as hard as anyone else, and I bring home an honest day's wage. You-"

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it like that Stan, and you know it."

"No Kyle. I know alot of things.. Like the reason you're going to that dinner tonight. Don't think I'm stupid!"

Stan pushed his boyfriend up against the cabinets in the kitchen.

"Stan you- you don't know what you're talking about!"

"HA! That George guy. I've seen the way you look at him!"

"Stan.. George has psoriasis.. how can I not look," Kyle joked. Stan obviously didn't think it was funny.

"You know I love you Kyle. I love you so much that I need to do what's best for you. I need you to understand."

"Understand what?" Kyle looked into Stan's eyes, questioningly. His eyes weren't the same as they were 4 months ago. They were cold and emotionless now. Kyle couldn't feel the love that used to radiate from Stan's touch. It had all just disappeared in one fell swoop.

Stan raised his fists and Kyle squeezed his eyes shut tight. He knew what was coming.

"You can't go if your face is messed up!"

"Please Stan.. Please don't do this!"

Kyle's pleas were ignored and he recieved a punch to the face that rendered him unconscious for a few minutes. When he woke up, Stan was gone.

He touched a finger to his face and realized that he was bleeding. He went to the bathroom to clean it up.

"God damnit!" He was pissed off.. actually more hurt than pissed. Stan's fists had been pummeling Kyle's delicate body more and more lately. The bruises just weren't on his face. He had never been beaten before the accident. Stan had all the patience and love in the world. Kyle started to cry just thinking about the Stan that he had lost all because of a stupid argument.. a stupid lie.. a stupid... affair.. Stan's stupid affair.

The tears started to sting Kyle's cheek. He brushed them away and looked into the bathroom mirror. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Kyle knew there was only one thing he could do. He picked up his cell phone and called his fellow co-worker George. He simply told him that he had some kind of intestinal virus.

He felt worthless, not being able to go to that dinner. He didn't want to be here in his and Stan's apartment. It was a nice apartment, seeing as how Kyle's paychecks were fruitful, but he hated it. It had only been nothing but trouble. It was purchased after Stan's accident. There had never been a good time there.

'Why don't you just leave him?' Kyle thought to himself. He had asked himself that question many times, but he was scared to leave Stan alone. Stan needed him and he had promised him that he would always be there no matter what. Secretly he prayed for the old Stan to come back. He knew that wasn't going to happen though.

Kyle's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.

'Oh shit,' he thought. 'What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing on my face?'

He walked over to the lights and turned them off. He would simply tell the person at the door that he ahd a migraine and had to stay out of the light.

He approached the door and opened it to a very handsome young man. Kyle was shocked by how beautiful the man was. He was fairly tall and very muscular with deep chocolate brown eyes, and mop of untamed, yet sexy brown hair. When he spoke it gave Kyle chills all over.

"Allo. I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I have just moved in across ze hall. I was wondering if you could give me a hand wiz a few zings.."

Kyle looked down at his feet. He wished he could. He really wanted to leave his apartment. "I'm sorry. I can't. I have a really bad migraine."

"Oh I'm zorry to hear zis.. uh.."

"Kyle."

"Right, Kyle. My name is Christophe."

Kyle knew the man, but the man obviously didn't know him. He couldn't see Kyle's face which was masked by the darkness.

"I know who you are."

"Oh?"

"15 years ago.. the 'Canadian American War.' I was one of the founders of 'La Resistance.'"

Christophe stood still for a second and then pulled the man from the dark into his arms for a hug. He didn't see Kyle's face.

"Kyle Broflovski, I've always won-"

Christophe gently moved his hand up to Kyle's face. Kyle had cleverly placed his hand in front of his wound. When Christophe went to move it Kyle backed away in fear.

"Is zere zomezing ze matter?"

"No.. nothing.." Kyle continued to hold his hand in front of his face. "Uh look Christophe.. It's just the light.. my migraine.. you know?"

"Alright zen. I'm zorry to have bozzered you. Maybe we could talk zometime."

"Yea.. catch up.. I'd like that."

Kyle still had his face to the ground when he heard a familiar deep voice.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Stan.. you remember Christophe? The Mole?"

"Yea.." Stan looked Christophe up and down with hateful eyes.

"Well Christophe, I have to talk to Kyle about a few things.. I'm sure he's already mentioned that he got that thing on his face from.." He glanced over to Kyle, who now saw no point in hiding his face. Stan thought that Christophe had seen already.

"From.. I-I was mugged."

Christophe looked horrified. "How unfortunate." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small aerosol can. "Take zis. Mace.. I have a lot."

He started to hand it to Kyle but Stan intercepted. "He doesn't need this. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have very important matters to discuss."

Christophe looked into the terrified eyes of Kyle. He didn't want to leave, but he had no choice. Stan was adamant about it. He turned around and walked to his room, directly across from Kyle and Stan's.

Stan watched him retreat into his room, and then slammed the door shut. "What.. the.. fuck.. were you doing talking to that son of a bitch!" Stan's voice was so loud, Kyle was sure others would hear it.

"H-h-he just moved in. He wanted help with his stuff and-"

"And a good old fashioned fuck! You little slut! I can't leave you for a minute without you trying to get with someone else!"

"Stan I-i'd never ch-"

"Save it Kyle!"

Stan raised his fist into the air. Kyle waited for the pain.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Just to let everyone know, I love Stan to death.. He just needs to be the bad guy sometimes.**

****

**The Calm Before The Storm**

Kyle's POV

Five years in the past..

I remember when we first professed our love to one another. It was senior year in highschool at our senior banquet. The whole class had met for one last get together at some country club before graduation.

I was sitting with my date, Annie, while Stan was sitting over with his date, Bebe. I had liked Stan since the beginning of highschool. I had tried to shake off those feelings, but it was no use. I caught myself staring at him several times that night. He was so handsome, with his jet black hair falling just above his shoulders. The long hair look really did work for him and he knew it. It was hard for anyone not to stare.

There was one point in the night that I caught eyes with Stan. I felt so uncomfortable because neither of us looked away. I started to panic inwardly, so I got up to get a 'breath of fresh air'.

After I had exited the country club, I went over to the parking lot, where my car sat, stationary. I hopped in and slunk down in the seat, just in case anyone came looking for me. My thoughts were racing and reality was hitting me hard. I knew that we would be going off to college and everything would change. I was scared of change, especially after having so much consistancy in my life.

I was also a procrastinator. I had been accepted to three colleges and I had yet to decide which one would be my home for the next four or five years. I slapped my forehead in frustration just thinking about this and cursed myself for putting my future last on my list of priorities.

About ten minutes seemed to pass, although it seemed like forever, when I heard my car door open. I didn't even bother to look.

"I'm sorry Annie," I said. "I-I'll be back in in a few minutes." I lied to her, telling her that I had gotten a migraine, which really wasn't a lie. I suffered quite frequently from them.

"It's alright honey," she said sympathetically. "We just came to check on you because we're worried about you."

"Well you don't have to be," I assured her.

"Alright, just come back in within the next fifteen minutes. They're going to be showing the senior video."

"Wonderful," I said with a sarcastic tone.

"What?"

"Nothing.. I said alright."

Annie then directed her voice to another person. I still kept my head down, not caring who else she was with. It was probably Bebe. Girls tend to stick to eachother and Bebe and Annie were two such girls. They never left eachother's sides.

"Are you coming back in?"

"Give me a few minutes," I heard a deep voice reply. It was Stan.

I buried my head farther down into my arms. I didn't want him to see my red cheeks.

He got inside and closed the door, waiting until Annie had disappeared back into the country club, to speak.

"Kyle? What's wrong? You've seemed really.. really weird lately."

"I'm just confused.."

"About?"

"My future.. my feelings.. You really don't need to hear this stuff."

He tilted my head up so he could see my eyes.

"You don't have to worry Kyle. I mean come on you're practically a rocket fucking scientist!"

"That's not it Stan. I-I haven't decided where to go to school.."

"Well, you got accepted to CSU right?"

"Yea."

"Well that's where I'm going.. so if you're looking for a reason to go there, I'm it." He laughed and nudged me in the side. "After all, they do have a good pharmacy program."

At the time, I had no intention of being a lawyer and every intention of being a pharmacist. After that whole hollistic medicine crap that went on with me when I was eight, I was determined to preach medicine to others.. bring down that natural bullshit.

"Yea I guess you're right."

"Now what else is troubling you?"

I brought my gaze away from Stan as my cheeks reddened. "I don't want to hurt her.."

"Annie?"

"Yea. I just can't be with her anymore."

"Why dude? She's totally into you, and she's practically the sweetest person in South Park."

"I know. I-it's just that.. I have feelings for someone else. I know I can't do anything about these feelings because this person is with someone else.. and of a different sexual orientation." From the way I said it, I could've been talking about a lesbian. That's the way I intended Stan to take it.

Stan became quiet for a moment before speaking. "Ok.. Kyle.. I'm not entirely straight."

How the fuck did he know I was talking about him?

"How the fuck did you know I was talking about you?"

"Call it intuition.. or that fact that you're always staring at me, and blushing every time I talk."

"Shit.. Stan I'm sorry.. I'm so.. so embarrassed."

"Kyle.. don't be. I have been waiting for this moment for the longest time." He looked deep into my eyes. "I had always hoped.. this would happen.."

He took my hands into his own and leaned in to give me a kiss. And so started our relationship

**Present Day**

I could hear him snoring. I used to love the sound, it used to make me feel safe but I no longer felt that way. I loved Stan with my whole heart and he knew it. It killed me to have the one I loved return my love with pain and anger. I blamed it all on the accident.. the head trauma. I had researched online and discovered many stories and support groups for and about victims/family members of head trauma. Stan saw me researching it one day and he became infuriated.

_"Kyle, what are you doing?"_

_"Oh hey Stan, I was just reading up on-"_

_"You think I'm crazy huh?"_

_"What? No. You know I don't."_

_"Then why do you have to spend time researching this shit? Don't you have a case you should be going over?"_

_"Stan, I'm taking a break from it."_

_"No, you're just being lazy and stupid!"_

_I hated his accusations._

_"Stan, i-i'm sorry ok?"_

_"Whatever," he said as he knocked over a vase Wendy had gotten us for our third anniversary. Of course I had to clean up the mess and even then Stan was getting on my case about not doing my job. I was just so sick of it. If I didn't love him so much then I would be out of there in a heartbeat. I just couldn't leave him though, because I knew that this wasn't Stan. Stan was a sweet man with a big heart.. not some abusive asshole._

I cringed as Stan stirred in his sleep. I had to go for a walk. The air would do me some good. I got out of bed carefully, so as to not wake Stan and I pulled on some jeans, a shirt and boots and left the room. I looked back as I grabbed my coat off the coat hook. The coast was clear. I quickly exited the building and walked slowly to the park. It was probably stupid of me to go alone, seeing as how it was night and the city, but at that moment I really didn't care. Other thoughts were occupying my mind.

I sat down on the wet park bench, not caring about my jeans, and I looked to the sky. It was an amazingly clear night out and I breathed in deep the beauty of it. How was it that the world could be so beautiful but terrible at the same time?

I felt a single tear make its way down my cheek, where I swatted it away furiously, telling myself not to be a pussy. I rubbed my ungloved hands together, I was always unprepared. Did I even own a pair of gloves? I used to.

After a little while I heard crunching through the snow. Part of me wanted it to be some kind of crazy killer, ready to take my life. The other part wanted it to be my old Stan. However, I knew it wasn't the latter. That Stan was never coming back.

I felt a hand on my back.

"What are you doing out here Kyle?"

I spoke not eve looking at him. "Thinking."

"Aren't you cold?"

"A little.. I had forgotten about it until you mentioned it."

He nudged me in my side playfully. "Why don't you come back before you freeze to death or get mugged huh?"

I looked up into the eyes of my boyfriend and nodded. I loved it when he was sweet, even though it was a rare occurence since the accident.

He took my hand and led me up to our complex. Once we were inside, he put some tea on the stove and we both stripped off our winter clothing.

"Are you alright Kyle?" He asked this with the most sincerity. Was this it? Was he coming back?

"Yea, why?"

"Well.." he hesitated for a minute. "How come we don't make love anymore?"

I hadn't really thought about it. The reason was that he was an asshole, but I couldn't tell him that. "I dunno.. It's me.. Work's been hard and I-I just haven't felt up to it."

"Maybe I could help you?" He moved closer to me and pushed me gently down on the love seat.

"Not tonight Stan. I'm too tired."

Stan looked hurt. I felt bad until he became his persistant asshole self. "Kyle come on. It'll make you feel good."

"I'm just tired and cold."

"Too tired and cold for sex?" He chuckled at the idea. "Come on, I'll warm you up."

"Stan.. I just don't wanna tonight ok?"

I could see the anger growing in his eyes. "Kyle, you know you want to." He climbed on top of me pinning me under his weight, all the while kissing me playfully.

"No Stan honestly, I mean it. Get off of me so I can sleep."

"Believe me you'll be able to sleep tight after this." He started clawing at my clothes wildly. He tore my sleep shirt into pieces and started planting kisses on my bare chest.

"Stan, what the fuck.. stop it."

He raised his hand and slapped my face. "You're not going to ruin this moment for me Kyle." He still had me pinned down while he was starting to undo his pants. The tea kettle had started to go off.

"Stan, the kettle.. the tea-"

"The tea can wait." He had started to take off the pants, all the while the roar of the kettle started to get louder.

"If you're not gonna turn it off then I am," I yelled.

"Stay here bitch!" He started to undo my belt. By the time he had gotten both of our pants off the kettle was screaming wildly. He turned me over and grabbed me by my red curls,. He was just about to thrust himself inside of me when we heard a knock on the door. He got off of me and put his pants back on quickly while running to the door. I pulled up my pants, took the kettle off and went back to the couch, listening hard.

"What do you want?"

"I heard your kettle. It was going off for quite zometime no?"

"It's under control."

"Oh. I heard zome yelling as well."

"Uh.. that was probably Kyle. He was having another nightmare. It happens a lot."

"I'm sure eet does."

"What are you implying you bastard?" Stan's voice started to rise. I took this as my cue to get off my ass and stop this shit before it got any worse.

"Nozzing."

"Yea right you just-"

"Stan," I interrupted, "calm down ok?"

He looked at me angrily and went off to our room in a huff.

I stepped outside of our apartment and into the hall with Christophe. I shut the door softly behind me. "Uh he has a short fuse, so..." My voice trailed off. He was staring at me. "What?"

"Your lip.. eets bleeding." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean tissue and handed it to me.

"Thanks."

"How did zat happen?"

"Oh uh..." What was the excuse Stan told me this time? "I must have accidentally bit into it.. you know those nightmares.." I chuckled nervously.

"Yes.. nightmares.. Kyle?" He took my face into his hands gently. "Zis wasn't from a bar fight. Where did you really get it?"

I stopped. I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to tell him that it was Stan, but the other part.. which I listened to, told me to keep my mouth shut. "I deserved it Christophe... I gotta go."

I started to walk away but he grabbed me by my shirt. I flinched. "P-pplease don't hurt me." I winced in fear and expectation of pain. He didn't hurt me though. He looked at me with sad eyes and shook his head.

"Kyle you-"

The door opened quickly. "What the fuck are you still doing out here? Jesus." Stan grabbed me by my shirt and slammed the door in Christophe's face.

I couldn't sleep for the remainder of that night. All I could remember was the look on Christophe's face.


	4. Denying the Truth

Thanks to all my reviewers for the encouragement. I honestly had no intention of pursuing it because I din't think anyone would want to read a story which portrayed Stan in such a mean light.

**Denying the Truth**

"You look like shit," Stan said as he poured hot water into his morning tea. I shuddered just looking at the kettle.

"That's because I couldn't sleep last night. Stan, I don't know if I can do this."

"What?"

"Us. I-I just don't think things are going to work out."

"How can you say that? After all we've been through together. You promised me that you would stay by my side. I need you Kyle!. I know I have some problems. I'm willing to get help."

I let him do it again. He convinced me to stay. It didn't take that much convincing, considering I loved him so much. He moved close to me, tea in hand and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm not going to be home until later tonight. There's a football game back in North Park. I know the kids are gonna win." Stan was proud of his coaching job. His team was undefeated for the second year in a row. "If and when we win, i'm going to treat them all to pizza, so I probably wont be back until late tonight."

I looked up at him. Time alone was just what I needed. I could think things through, sleep, take a relaxing shower. The possibilities were endless. "Alright, just don't wake me up when you get home. I'm going to be working on my case all day tomorrow, starting early in the morning."

"Don't worry." He gave me a lopsided smile. I loved when he smiled. He rarely did it now. "Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." His smile immediatley turned into a scowl.

"I wont," I assured him. I couldn't believe how controlling he had become. The last thing I would do is have an affair. He was the one who cheated.

**4 days before the accident**

"And then do you know what i'll do?"

"What Stan?" I looked over at my smiling boyfriend.

"This." He kissed me gently on the neck and pulled me in for a few more passionate kisses. He was getting ready to go on a trip with the football team he coached. I was very worried about him, because long drives made me nervous. I couldn't bare to lose Stan. It seemed as though he could see the worry etched in my face, even though my back was now turned to him. "Hey, I will call you as soon as I get there. Hell i'll call you as much as I can." He turned me around so he could kiss me on my forehead. I welcomed his affections.

"I love you Stan." He cupped my face in my hands and gave me a loving kiss before heading out the door with his huge duffel bag.

"I love you too Kyle," he said just before he drove away.

After he got off the plane, he had called me. That was the only time.. in three days. I was very worried because Stan was true to his word. I glanced down at my watch. It was 11:15, just forty-five minutes until a whole new day. I decided to call him. What did I have to lose? He was probably still awake anyways. I picked up the phone and dialed his cell, waiting patiently for him to pick up the phone. The first time I tried, I got his voicemail. I needed to hear his voice, so I hung up and called again, hoping he would pick up.

"Hello?" It wasn't Stan.

"Hey.. Craig?" Craig was the assistant coach.

"Oh hey Kyle, what are you doing calling so late?" He had no idea Stan and I were lovers. Nobody did.

"Oh I had to tellStan something really important. Is he there?"

"Haha, sorry my man, you just missed him. He's scoring with a hot chick right now."

I could feel my heart in my throat. "Y-you-your kidding meright?"

He paused for a second before answering. "Nope. You should've seen this woman. Lucky son of a bitch."

"Yea, lucky." Tears were falling silently from my eyes. "Tell him I called and that I say congratulations on scoring with a hot chick. Make sure he gets the message.. Then after you finish telling him that, tell him that I said it's over. He'll know what I'm talking about."

"Alright... congratulations, and it's over."

"Thanks Craig, bye."

I started to choke on my cries, gasping for air. How could he? Why on earth would he.. cheat on me? I was so faithful to him. I would never even consider having an affair.

I walked into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of scotch. I never really drank, but I saw tonight as a perfect occasion to. I poured a glass, raised it in the air and toasted myself. "To cheating lovers." I downed the glass and had four more. I was considerably drunk by the time I had finished my drinking binge.

"Fuck Stan!" I was an emotional drunk. I continued yelling to no one in particular. "That fucking asshole. After all these years. Who the hell does he think he is? Does he know how much I fucking love him? Why? Why me? Huh?" I started swinging my fists at the air. "Why me! I mean come on!" I threw my glass down on the floor and it shattered into thousands of pieces. "Is this supposed to be some kind of sick fucking joke?" I could feel my face on fire. In the middle of my fit the phone had started to ring. I knew it was going to be Stan. Who else would call at 2:34 in the morning? I walked in the pile of glass over to the phone, not caring about the pain.. actually relishing in it.

"What?"

"Kyle. It's Stan."

"No shit. What the fuck do you want?"

"A chance to talk to you." This was unbelievable.

"Why should I give you one huh? How was she Stan? How long have you been cheating on me Stan? Why Stan, damn you!"

"Kyle, I.."

"Have you cheated on me before? Come on Stan, the truth's already out don't fucking deny anything."

"Kyle, I'm.. I was... I made a stupid decision."

"How long have you been cheating on me for?"

I could hear him sobbing on the other line. "H-her name's Gretta. I-it's been two months. Whenever I.. I see her when.." His voice trailed off and he started to cry uncontrolably.

"You see her when you go on trips with your team."

"Y-yeh-yes," Stan choked out. "Kyle I'm so sorry. Things have just been so s-suh-screwy. You don't even know."

"You're right. I don't." I hung up the phone, buried my head into my arms and started to cry. I cried myself to sleep.

-----

The sun was rising beautifully outside. I wished that I could be a part of that beautiful sunrise, away from all the bullshit of the world. Instead, I was stuck here, with a cheating boyfriend, a throbbing headache as a result of my drinking and a broken heart. I decided then that things couldn't get any worse. I was so wrong.

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, it's Craig. Stan.. He drove off last night, saying he needed to see you." I felt dizzy. I don't think it was the hangover. Craig continued. "He's been in an accident Kyle. He didn't even make it out of North Park." I froze. Reality for me had ceased.

"H-h-hell's Pass?" I gripped the phone tightly.

"Yea. He's in a coma. I figured I oughtta tell you. He was going to see you and all."

I felt like I was going to pass out. Stan was in a hospital 2 hours away, alone.. he hated hospitals. By then I had pushed the affair to the back of my mind. I loved Stan too much to hold this over his head. I knew I would have to forgive him. He wouldn't have my trust, but he would still have my love. I hung up on Craig, pulled a coat on over my flannel pajamas, threw a few things in an overnight bag and sped all of the way to the hospital.

**Present Day**

After Stan had left, I busied myself with a few chores, managing to clean up most of the mess that he had made during his rage last night. How dare he tell me that I looked like shit. It was because of him that I did. He was the one that made me all black and blue. He almost fucking raped me last night. I glanced over at the tea kettle on the stove, remembering how it screamed as Stan forced himself onto me. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my head. Stan said he would change.

I forced a smile and decided to take a nice long shower. The water was so warm and I felt so relaxed as it ran off my body. I hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. I stood under the water for quite awhile before actually washing myself. The steam made me sleepy and I guess I kind of spaced out. When I finally came back to reality, I wondered how long I had been in the shower for. I had a very bad concept of time. Remembering all the stuff I had to get done, I quickly finished my relaxing shower.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower, I put on my bathrobe towel and wiped down the fogged up mirror. I looked at my reflection, still a little foggy from the mirror, but I could tell that I did in fact look like shit. My face was all bruised and my lip was cut up. "God damnit," I cursed aloud. Why would he do this? Why would he cause me any kind of pain?

It must've looked a whole hell of a lot worse last night. I wondered what Christophe thought as he looked into my eyes before the door was slammed in his face. Christophe. I sighed as I thought about the man who I reunited with for the first time in 15 years. He had become so handsome. I always knew he would be, but never this much? His eyes were so loving and gentle, just like Stan's... were. For a moment I found myself wishing that it was Christophe I were with instead of Stan. I quickly slapped the side of my face. How could I even think like that?

I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where I downed a cup of water. The water was cool on the back of my throat, which was sore from the yelling done yesterday. Heh.. I wouldn't be surprised if Christophe moved because of the noise levels. I bit my lip hard. I wouldn't want him to move.

As I was deep in thought, the doorbell rang, I opened it to a sympathetic smiling face.

"Hello Mrs. Wilcheck," I said to the old woman before me. She was holding a newspaper cut out in her hand. She came over every so often to say hi and tell me how her grandchildren were doing. She was such a sweet old woman.

"Hi Kyle," she said through smiling dentures. "I brought you this." She handed me the cut out.

"You must be very proud," I said as I looked down at the wedding announcment of her grandaughter."

"Oh I am."

Stan hated Mrs. Wilcheck. He said she was just trying to brag and talk selfishly about herself. That was not her at all. She just needed someone to talk to. She rarely ever recieved visits from the children and grandchildren she lovingly boasted about. So whenever she came over, I gave her the utmost respect and attention. I can honestly say, I love the woman.

We continued to talk, until we were interrupted by "Sheet!" We both turned our eyes around to meet those of a frenchman's. "Fucking sheet!" He had dropped some kind of box onto his foot. "Sheet!" Was that the only word in his vocabulary?

Wilcheck ran down the hall and back to her room, repelled by the foul language of the new tenant.

I stood there for a minute just staring until he spoke. "What? Eet hurts."

"I'll bet it does." I looked over to the box. "What's in that thing?"

"Tools. I borrowed zem from ze landlord. Ze bedroom door came off ze hinges, so he gave me zis box. I only needed a screw driver and he decides to give me a whole tool shop."

I laughed at Christophe's frustration. He looked at me with a frown. "Eet looks like you are hurting too no?"

I quickly shot my eyes down to my feet. "I'm fine."

"Zen why do you look away like zat? You are not fine."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't even want to think about this. I shut the door and walked to the couch in a daze. five minutes later I was tossed back into reality.

"Kyle Broflovski?"

"Christophe what are-"

"I locked my keys in my room. Ze landlord wont be back for another hour. You weren't answering ze door when I knocked, so I took ze chance of coming in."

I stared at him blankly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Let me stay with you until he comes back. You are ze only one I know in zis complex, and I doubt ze old woman will let me stay with her, after all zose curse words I used.

I couldn't say no. "Do you want anything? A drink? Food?"

"Water would be nice, zanks." He smiled a soft smile which melted my heart for a few seconds, and I found myself blushing. I immediately turned my back to hide it. I reached over to the cupboard and retrieved a glass. There was a little chip off the rim. Probably as a result of one of Stan's rages. I filled it with water and handed it to the frenchman.

"Zanks." He started to drink the water slowly, his eyes taking in all the surroundings. "Zis is a nice place you've got here. You and Stanley Marsh live together?"

"Yes," I replied simply.

"You too are roomates?"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Oh." Christophe blushed, looking rather uneasy.

"I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable," I apologized.

"You are being zilly. I just didn't know you were like zat. I'm jealous I didn't get to you first."

I blushed profusely, my heart beating in my chest. "Uh.."

"So what do you do now for a living?" Good, he changed the subject.

"I'm a lawyer... I ended up takingup the family trade after all."

"I zought all lawyers were assholes. I guess I was wrong."

"No you're right," I said with a laugh. He was flirting with me and I couldn't flirt back. "What do you do now?"

"Ze same zing. I'm a mercenary. I couldn't see myself as being anyzing else." He brushed a strand of brown behind his ears and looked at me concernedly. "Kyle.. In my line of work, I can tell... when people lie. You're face Kyle... Stan.. he.." He stopped, his eyes searching mine for answers. He brought his hand up to my cheek and brushed it gently, I pushed my face into his hand, enjoying the moment. I hadn't felt a loving touch like this since God knows when. He brought his hands down to my shoulders. "Kyle, I am here to listen for you. All zat yelling I hear, all zose cuts and bruises. What he does to you, I know." I wanted him to take me into his arms and carry me away from all of this. I quickly shook the thought from my head. I had a boyfriend.

"He said he'd change. He knows he needs help. It's not his fault."

"Of course eet is. He beats you. You are supposed to be his boyfriend, not his punching bag."

I suddenly found myself becoming very defensive of Stan. "He loves me. you don't know what you're talking about."

"People like that don't change. I can't let you sit here and be abused."

"It's going to stop. You just need to stay out of it!" I was starting to become angered.

"In my line of-"

"In your line of work, you can pick locks. Now get the fuck out!"

He looked at me sympathetically before walking out the door. I collasped down onto the floor in a heap, crying. I listened for the door to shut. When I didn't hear anything I looked up. Christophe was standing there. "I thought I told you to-"

"Sshh.." He brought a finger to my lips. "You may not leave him, but as long as I'm across ze hall, I will protect you."

He kneeled down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips before getting up and leaving. I listened as the door shut. My heart sank when it did. I wanted him to come back and sweep me off my feet. I felt like I was.. falling in love again. I pushed the thought away, remembering Stan and his promise to change.

I couldn't feel that way.. about Christophe.

But the truth was, I wanted Christophe with every inch of my body.


	5. A Broken Heart and a Broken Phone

**I would like to take this time to acknowledge the people who are extra special to me, my reviewers. Without you guys, I wouldn't have continued. Your reviews encourage and inspire me. Thanks so much :-)**

**A Broken Heart and a Broken Phone**

After Christophe left that afternoon, his words kept repeating in my mind. "As long as i'm across ze hall, i'll protect you." There was something about those words that made me feel warm... safe.. I just wanted to grab onto those feelings forever, and run with them; run far away from this hell that had become my life.

Fate.. it's a strange thing. Why did Christophe move in across the hall? I kept pondering this all the while continuously tapping my finger against my temples. It had been so long since I had last seen him. He had died in my arms during the war, 15 years ago, and after that I had forgotten about him. I mean, he had always been there.. in the back of my mind, but I had completely moved on with my life. I made a life for myself with Stan, the one I loved.

I wiped oncoming tears away from my eyes. Why did life have to be so cruel? Why did God have to take my Stan away from me? When I thought about it though, I realized that it had nothing to do with God. Stan was the one who had made the choice to be unfaithful. Stan was the one who broke my heart. I never did completely forgive him for that, nor will I ever.

It really hurts that he'd think that i'd cheat on him. No matter how bad he has treated me in the past months, that thought has never once come to my mind. I would never be able to do that to him. I love him too much. I only wish that he'd love me just the same. I don't think he really cares about me. He'd rather control my life then add to the enjoyment of it. It pains me to think that because of one fucking blow to his head, he's like that. I still love him though. I'll love him always and forever, and if I ever had to, I would give my life for him without hesitation. Now that's love and devotion for you.

I glanced down at my watch after realizing that Stan should've been home last night. It was now the early hours of the morning. The sun would be creeping up slowly in a soon. Where was he? I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I knew then that it would be one long day. I had learned to recognize the signs. I knew which days were going to suck. At first I tried to make them better. I tried to have a more optimistic outlook. However, in the long run, my optimism had done nothing for me. It wasn't genuine and therefore wasn't worth attempting anymore.

I looked over to the phone, wondering whether or not I should call him. I was worried, but at the same time, I was at ease. This time to myself had been very beneficial. I was more relaxed and not on edge as much as I would be normally. I decided to call him though. I hadn't yet gone to bed and I needed sleep. I needed reassurance that he was alright. I was just about to pick the phone up off its cradle when it started to ring. I knew it was Stan. It had to be, who else would call at such an early hour? I picked up the phone ready to yell at him.

"Hello?" I could hear the irritation in my own voice. I waited for him to respond but he didn't. "Hello?" I said again, only more impatiently. My hello's were answered with heavy breathing. I could only imagine how white my face turned when I heard what was going on over the other line. I heard moans and panting. What the fuck was going on? I really wish I had hung up.

"Ohhh Stan!" I recognized this voice to be Craig's. "Mmm ahhh!"

My heart was beating in my chest, my eyes burning. I wanted to hang up, but my hands wouldn't move.

"That's right baby, yea like... that.. yea." I recognized that voice to be Stan's. He must have been having sex with Craig and accidentally pressed the button that speed dialed directly to the apartment. Accidentally.. ha. My life was full of accidents.

"FUCK YOU STAN!" I found myself yelling into the phone, even though he couldn't hear me. I threw down the phone and it shattered, plastic pieces flying everywhere. "FUCK YOU YOU ASSHOLE! I GIVE YOU MY LOVE AND YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU TELL ME TO DO NOTHING STUPID AND YET YOU GO OFF... and... and break my heart." I collasped into a crying mess on the floor. "Stan, why? Why would you do this to the one who loves you the most?

I got up off my sorry ass and made my way to the kitchen. There was some gin in the fridge, which I decided to help myself to. I found it hard to swallow the distasteful liquid while my chest heaved and cries escaped my lips. I wanted to die. I really wanted to die. I looked at my wrists and told myself that it would be so easy to end it all.. so easy. I glanced over to the set of cutlery hanging up over the stove. There was an assortment of huge blades. Stan would carve his turkeys with them. I smiled at the thought of Stan during Thanksgiving. He loved turkey. He loved cooking it and serving it.

I hated being able to remember the happy times while being so hurt by that bastard. My fingers closed around my glass of gin tightly as I cursed Stan's name. "YOU ASSHOLE. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" I squeezed the glass so hard that it broke in my grasp. My hands were a bloodied mess. I stood there and soaked in the pain. I was mesmerized by the blood. I knew I could make more come out. I reached up to the cutlery, blood dripping off my hands and onto the floor. I selected Stan's favorite knife. I could only begin to picture the hurt he would feel. He would never carve his fucking Thanksgiving turkey again without being able to think about... about my death. I brought the silver blade just inches away from my pumping veins. I had never noticed how colorful they were until now. It's funny how you notice unusual things under unusual circumstances. I took a deep breath and brought the knife down onto my wrist, ready to end it all.

"OPEN UP ZE GODDAMNED DOOR BROFLOVSKI!" I jumped as I heard the door pounding. The knife clattered onto the floor in a mess of my blood.

"G-g-go away Christophe," I cried. I buried my face into my wounded hands.

"DON'T MAKE ME BREAK DOWN ZE DOOR!"

I didn't answer him. I was too hurt to move a single muscle. I had come so close to ending it.. I had come so close to relieving myself of my nightmare of a life. "Christophe, just... you don't need to be involved in all this shit. It's not-"

I didn't even have time to finish my sentence before the door was broken down.

"I told you i'd break down ze goddamned door." He made his way into the kitchen and gasped as soon as he saw me. "K-kyle? What have you done?

I pulled my bloody hands away from my face. I must've been some sight. "I can't do this anymore."

He looked from my bloodied hands, to the broken glass and then to the knife on the floor. He was on his knees in an instant pulling me into a much needed hug. "What did he do to you?" I could hear anger in his voice. He took his sleeve and wiped some of the blood from my face. "What did zat fucking rat do to you?" He yelled this time.

"Christophe.. take me out of here. I can't be here when he gets back. I c-can't." I started to break down even more.

"Ssssshhhhhhh Kyle," Christophe tried to reassure me. "Nozzing bad is going to happen to you again."

"I want so badly to believe you."

He tilted my chin up so my eyes could meet his. "No more fears Kyle. I wont let anything happen to you. I promise." He took my wounded hands into his own and looked over the extent of the damage I had done to myself. "Let's clean zis up huh?" He gave me a light kiss on the forehead... a light kiss that melted my heart and made me feel higher than I had ever felt before. I closed my eyes slowly and moved my face forward until I felt his lips against mine. It was the best feeling I had had in a long time. I moaned softly as I felt his tongue meet mine in my own mouth.

I pulled away slowly, forehead against his. "I... I need you Christophe." I could tell he understood. He gave a gentle and soft smile and slowly pulled me up to my feet. He took my arm and guided me back to his apartment.

"Let's wash zese hands." He dissappeared for a moment and then returned with a wet washcloth and some antiseptic. "Zis will sting for a minute," he warned. He took my hands and gently started to rub away the blood. There were a few pieces of glass which he managed to pick out gently, with disinfected tweezers. I winced a few times and he would kiss me on the bridge of my nose as to reassure me.. and it did.

"Why do you have to be like this?" I looked at him adoringly as he finished bandaging up my hands.

"Like what?"

"Just.. so..." The words couldn't really come to me. "So..." I looked down in embarassment. "So wonderful." Very corny. I felt his hand gently brush the underside of my chin. I kept my eyes closed and soon I felt his lips against mine. He pulled away within a matter of seconds.

"I am not wonderful, Kyle. It is you who is truly ze amazing one. How you manage to put up wiz zis I don't know. You're brave." He smiled a loving smile and leaned in to kiss me again.

"You know, I shouldn't be doing this.." He looked hurt slightly. "It would be considered cheating." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Zis is true. I am sorry to take advantage of you during such a terrible time."

"No Christophe. You aren't taking advantage." I stood up and held out my arm for him to grab onto, which he did so, very gently. I extended my bandaged hand so he could take hold of them as he led me to his bedroom. I sat down on his bed with him next to me. I was sure that anyone within a five mile radius would be able to hear my heart beating.

"I don't want to hurt you Kyle."

I looked at him with longing eyes. "You wont. Just be.. gentle."

He did as he was told. He slowly moved his fingers across my collarbone as he kissed my neck in various places. I moaned slightly from the warmth of his touch. He pulled his face up so that his eyes could meet mine. "If at all you want me to stop, just tell me. Tell me if you become uncomfortable. Can you do zat for me? I nodded my head to his question. "Good." He started to go back to work, slowly unbuttoning my shirt and placing soft kisses on my bare chest. He took extra care in being gentle around the bruised areas of my body. There were so many and none of them seemed to hurt while I was with him. I tried to help him get off his shirt, but the bandages on my hands prevented me from unbuttoning it. All I could do was smile as he took his shirt off himself. I gawked at the tremendous body that lie beneath his shirt. He was so toned and his skin was so soft. I always thought mercenaries had rough and calloused skin. I ran a finger across his chest and marveled at the texture. He smiled and gently pushed me back so he could undo my belt buckle and pants.

"You know, i've never had a frenchman before?"

Still undoing my pants, he smiled. "I've never had an american before." I helped him get his pants off and we were finally both in our boxers. "It is time to show you how we do zis in France."

I giggled as he gently tugged my boxers away while sucking on my neck. My whole body felt so relaxed against his. I was ready for him to be a part of me. I longed for it... I ached for it. He could see the desire in my face and he quickly pulled off his boxers. I nodded at him and he reached in his drawer and took out some kind of french vaseline. Within a few seconds he was ready.

"Now you remember, if you want me to stop-"

"Now Christophe," I moaned into his ear in anticipation. He sat me on his lap so that my face was against his. He lifted me up gently and then slowly brought me down onto him so that he was inside of me. I bit my lip in ecstacy as he penetrated me. He wrapped his arms around my torso and I wrapped mine around his neck. I could feel his hot breath on my chest. He buried his face in my shoulder and let out a soft, low moan. I could feel my nails dig into his back as his thrusts became more assertive. My body was starting to shake with intense pleasure. "Christophe," I moaned into his neck. The pace was starting to pick up and I could feel the sweat between us. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed down my neck. We moved in perfect rythmn together and I could feel his body start to shake too. He looked into my eyes as he came inside of me and I threw back my head in extreme pleasure as he reached to stroke me off while doing so. My eyes shut tightly and I buried my head in his shoulder as I came. We both fell back on the bed breathing hard. I must've had the biggest smile on my face.

"Kyle I..." He looked at me as if he longed to say something. In my heart I knew what he wanted to say. I wanted to hear it. I needed to hear it. "I think i've fallen for you." I could feel the tears in my eyes. I couldn't keep them in. He pulled me close so that I could cry into his shoulder. "Sshh. Everyzing's going to be ok. Trust me." He took my face into his hands. "I'd give my life for you, Kyle Broflovski." Those were the words I had been waiting for Stan to say forever and they were coming from another man. I never thought anyone would feel that way about me. He wiped the tears from my eyes. "I hope you know zat."

"I do." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was at that moment that I realized that my life was never going to be the same. For once in my entire life, I was playing it by ear. "What do we do now?"

He looked at me with a reassuring grin. "I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Toast, Easy Mac, Tickles and Lovemaking

**Toast, Easy Mac, Tickles and Lovemaking**

"I'm not sure."

"What part aren't you sure about? You can eizer stay here and be beaten, or come wiz me." Christophe held Kyle closely in his arms, not wanting to let go.

Kyle gave a weak smile and brushed his fingertips across the lips of the other man. "Stan's never been... that gentle..He's never touched me like you have. I feel so guilty for liking it.. for cheating."

"Kyle, wiz what he's done to you, I zink you deserve to feel good."

"I know." He bit his lip and stared into Christophe's eyes adoringly. "If I go with you..."

"You can have zis all ze time."

Kyle closed his eyes and let out s deep, satisfied sigh. "I could live with that, you know."

"Zen come away wiz me." Christophe looked hopeful.

"Maybe.. I.. I just need a little time to sort everything out."

Christophe smiled and kissed Kyle's forehead. "Alright, you do what you have to.. Just know, I'll be here."

"Thank you.. Thank you for everything." A tear slowly made its way down the redhead's cheek. "I missed feeling... this way."

"Don't zank me." He gently wiped Kyle's tear away with his thumb and sat up in the bed.

"You're ze first and last to be in my bed wiz me." He gave Kyle's neck a tickle and Kyle, being the tickelish person he was, snorted with laughter and writhed around on the bed. "You're so cute. How do you manage to retain your innocense?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not all that innocent."

"Your eyes, when we made love.. Zey were full of wonder. It looked like your first time. Zey were longing for passion, pleasure, pain." Christophe looked deep into the seas of green, that were Kyle's eyes.

"It was my first time. Not literally, but... I've never been made love to like that before."

Christophe gave a smug smile, proud that he could make the jew feel so wonderful. "Well, zat was my first time wiz anozzer man, so wiz practice I can-"

"Whoa, wait, what? I was your first-"

"Yes. I always kind of hoped you would be. I never zought I would see you again, so when I first saw you at your door ze ozzer day, I..." He placed a soft kiss on Kyle's lips. "I was so overcome wiz happiness. Zat hug I first gave you.. I had been longing to give you since you held me in your arms during ze war. So you can imagine zat zis was a dream come true for me."

Kyle tried to shake the thought, but he couldn't. He was falling in love all over again. It felt so magical. "It was for me too."

Christophe smiled, stood up and stretched. "You want some breakfast?"

Kyle felt his stomach growl and nodded his head.

"Well, I'm a lousy cook. I can only make toast and easy mac."

Kyle gave a small chuckle. "Toast and easy mac huh? Well, I'm usually not hungry for maccaroni and cheese in the morning. I'll have toast."

"Alright, zen." Christophe pulled out four pieces of white bread and stuck them in the toaster. "I am ze _master_ of toast."

"Ahah. You know, for someone who's rugged, you are pretty damn cute."

The frenchman scrunched up his face. "Cute? I'll show you cute." He walked closer to Kyle and wiggled his fingers.

"Oh no... No, no, no, no, no." Kyle held up his hands in defense, but in the end his attempts were useless. Christophe was tickling him in a matter of seconds.

"Am I still cute?"

"Ahhhaahahh yes you are." The redhead squirmed around in the brunettes arms.

"How about now?" He snuck a hand up Kyle's shirt and began to tickle his stomach.

"Alright, alright, you aren't cute!"

Christophe smiled and retracted his hands, but he soon replaced his smile with a frown.

"What's the matter?"

"You said I wasn't cute. That's not very nice."

"I'm gonna smack you," Kyle threatened with a smile.

"For my sake, please do. I might be into zat sort of stuff."

Kyle sniffed into the air, disregarding Christophe's last comment. He was too focused on the smell of "burning! Christophe, the toast!"

The frenchman flung to his feet and popped the toast. "I hope you like your toast well done," he chuckled.

"Do you still have that easy mac?" Kyle inquired.

"I am ze_ master_ of easy mac."

"You said that about toast."

"Yes, I did. I mean it zis time zough."

"Oh, so you lied?"

"Well, I just wanted you to want my toast."

"Oh, I want your toast all right." Kyle stood up and slowly made his way over to the brunette. "I want your french toast," he gave a small giggle and began to place kisses along Christophe's neck.

"Well, you can have it. Easy mac first." He opened up his food cupboard and exposed at least 30 boxes of easy mac.

"Holy shit dude. Do you live off this stuff.?"

"Well, zis and toast."

"Maybe you'll be happy to know that I'm a rather good cook."

"A razzer good cook?"

"Yes, I-" Kyle stiffened when he heard aggressive knocking at Christophe's door. His eyes widened with fear as he heard the voice behind it.

"Open up you french asshole, I know he's in there!"

"Kyle, go hide in ze closet. It locks from inside."

"But-"

"Go!"

Kyle did as he was told and ran for sanctuary.

The frenchman waited until he heard the closet lock and then headed over to the front door to unlock it. He came face to face with Stan. "Can I help you?"

"Kyle, I know he's here," he said, breathless.

"I'm sorry, you are quite mistaken."

"Am I? I don't think so, jackass. I _know_ he's in there." He began to step into the room, but Christophe put his arm up, preventing him from doing so.

"Zere's a little zing called trespassing, you may have heard of it. I'll call the law."

"Listen, I'm just worried is all. There's a big mess in our kitchen, broken glass, a broken phone. I think someone may have hurt him."

"You?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I know what you do to him. I would have to be stupid not to. He's more in danger when he's with you zan anyzing."

"You fucking french bastard," Stan grabbed the brunette by his collar and pulled him towards him. "You tell me where he is now. You know where he is. Tell me where he is!"

"Even if I did know, I would not tell you. You hurt Kyle. I don't understand how you can do so. He's so-"

"You fucked him, didn't you?" Christophe remained silent. "That little shit cheated on me! Why you fucking bastard!" Stan swung his fist at Christophe, who caught it and began to squeeze mercilessly.

"You leave, and I let you keep your hand. You keep bozzering me and I break all your fucking fingers."

"He's gonna have to come back sometime. YOU HEAR THAT KYLE? YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO COME BACK SOMETIME!"

"You're wasting your time. He's not here. I zought he was wiz you last night. I heard sheet breaking and screaming."

Stan started to panic. "Oh no, somebody did something to him. Oh God!" He began to hyperventilate, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You did somezing to him. Who is zis Craig?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Check your cellular phone. I zink you might have made a call to Kyle while you were fucking around with anozzer man... zis _Craig_."

Stan's eyes widened. "Oh, no.." He took his phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons, bringing his recent calls list up to the screen. "FUCK! Where is he? I need to talk to him. Please Christophe," he begged.

"You never listened when Kyle asked you to 'please stop' beating him."

"I can change. KYLE I CAN CHANGE!"

"You need help. Kyle will come back when he's ready... If you hurt him again, I swear to God zat I'll kill you. Now get ze fuck out of my sight, clean up ze mess in your kitchen and get some help." He slammed the door in Stan's face.

Stan punched the door angrily. "You just wait.. You just fucking wait," he whispered to himself. "I'll fucking kill you in front of him, you french fuck."

**Again, Stan is my absolute favorite character from South Park. Yes he is mean in this, but he is nice in all my other fics. We all know that Stan is Kyle's soulmate, but this is just a fic. Stan is OOC to make it interesting and beef up the plot. Mmmm beef. I want a hamburger now. With all that mad cow shit going around though... Damn... hamburger, death by madcow meat... I'm weighing my options**

**Oh, and thanks to Danakagome. She drew this really awesome piece of art, featuring Christophe/Kyle, and it inspired me to get my ass moving on this fic.**

**Lastly, this chapter was short, and mostly dialogue, but it's mainly a prequel to the next chapter. You're gonna have to strap on your helmets for that one, it might be intense! Haha.. or not**


End file.
